Eric gets 3 minutes
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Eric Bishoff finally gets what he deserves. The Undertaker gets the girl.
1. Default Chapter

_This is basically my fantasy of seeing that jerk Eric Bishoff get what he deserves. I don't own Eric, or the undertaker. The Character of Lori is based on me, Kaylaa based on my granddaughter and Matt based on my son. We all 3 are huge wrestling fans._

Lori sat in the ringside seats with her son, Matt and her granddaughter Kaylaa. She couldn't believe her luck at winning 3 tickets on her local radio station. They had seen some great matches. Jeff Hardy had just got through wrestling Test. Jeff had whooped some major butt. The kids were having a great time. Oh great here comes Eric Bishoff to run his mouth. Kaylaa was standing on the chair booing. Kaylaa had been watching wrestling with her grandma and Uncle since she was born. She loved it and her favorite wrestler was The Undertaker. "I have a special guest tonight. This lovely lady won free front row seats to the event tonight." Eric was saying. Oh my God that's me I thought. "Come on up Lori." Eric said. Now I'm not stupid. I knew this was part of his 3 minute set up. A plan to get me flipped around by Rosey and Jamel. But Mr. Bishoff didn't know with me he may be biting off more than he could chew. I was a meat cutter by trade; years of hard work had toughened her body. Not to mention the fact that she had a reputation as one tough bitch. I told Matt to watch Kaylaa. "Kaylaa you stay right here." I said.  "You going kick butt Maw Maw?" she asked.  She wasn't but 3 but oh how well she knew her grandma. Matt was 10, he just kinda gave me a look. "Don't hurt nobody too bad, mommy." I grinned and climbed over the barricade. I had on my Red Devil shirt, black jeans and a Black bandanna tied around my long hair. I stepped up into the ring. Eric walked over. "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning those tickets. You don't know how special you are."

                                                                             In the back Taker stood watching the monitor with interest. This should be interesting he thought.  Damn she was kinda cute he thought. He settled back in a chair to watch the events unfold.

                                                                              "Hold on Eric." I said. I knew my little Kaylaa too well. I turned around. Sure enough she was on top of the barricade fixing to jump down. Matt was doing his best to grab her but she was too quick for him. "Kaylaa Elizabeth get your ass back in that seat, NOW." I didn't need a microphone. My voice boomed all over the arena. She sighed, Ok Maw Maw.   She jumped back down to the other side. "You a grandma, you sure don't look like one." Eric said.

                                                                              A Grandma, this chic didn't look like no ones grandma. She looked like a tough lady. Her kid sure jumped when she said move. Taker grinned. This was getting more and more interesting.

                                                                               Eric was going on about how he appreciated the fans and all that crap. Lori was looking at him like he was stupid. "Lori what's the look for?  You look skeptical that I'm sincere." Laura had had enough of him, she couldn't stand this jerk. "You're an asshole Bishoff, and I got a newsflash for ya, the fans hate you." She said. The fans roared with approval. "You Lady are a bitch." He said his smile fading. "Aaand your point would be what?" I asked. "Yea I'm a bitch and your messing with the wrong bitch. "Well Lori your 3 minute of fame are about up." He said and began to grin. I grinned back then brought my knee up in his crotch as hard as I could; when he bent down I pulled his head down onto my knee as hard as I could. I split his head open. The Audience roared with approval.

                                                                           Taker watched with a smile on his face, this was to much. Just then he saw Rosey and Jamel head down the ramp. Uhh the little lady might need some help. He jogged out to lend a hand.

                                                                            Kaylaa was hollering and screaming, "You got him Maw Maw." Even Matt who was going through, the Oh God I'm embarrassed of my parents, stage was cheering me on. Matt's eyes widened as he saw Rosey and Jamal coming down the ramp.  He scrambled over the barricade and threw his mother a chair. "Heads up mommy." He yelled. Lori kept her back turned to the last minute so they wouldn't see the chair. When she felt them in the ring she turned around and swung. She hit Rosey right in the mouth, then buried her boot right in his crotch. He fell over screaming. Jamel stood there in shock. The whole audience was going wild. Jamel started toward Lori, but he didn't see what Lori did, The Undertaker had walked up behind him. Lori grinned this was too good she thought. Kaylaa was going wild. She was jumping up and down. "It's the Undertaker." She said. Taker tapped Jamel on the shoulder. When he turned around, Taker picked him up and took him on the last ride. The crowd went nuts. I walked over to Bishoff and buried my boot in his gut. "Never mess with a bitch.' I told him. She stepped over the ropes and Taker was waiting to help her down. He whispered in my ear, "You're my kinda woman."  I grinned at him." I don't know if you could handle me." "It would sure be fun trying   Darlin." He said. We went over to the kids. "Maw Maw you kicked some butts." Kaylaa said. Then she looked at The Undertaker. "Me and Maw maw love you." She said. I just looked at him and grinned. Taker picked her up. I'm taking you guys to dinner. Kaylaa looked in heaven with her Undertaker as she called him. As we walked to the back, Taker leaned down to Matt. "Your Moms one tough lady." He said. "Yea, but she didn't hurt him as bad as I thought she would." Matt replied and grinned. Taker watched Lori in front of him; this was turning out to be an interesting day.                                    The End


	2. chapter 2

_I wasn't going to update this story; it was sort of a stand alone piece. But I had several request so here it goes. I don't own The Undertaker, I wish I did, LOL Uhh later on there will be some sex in this story. So I'm changing the rating to R. _

I Sat in Taker's truck running my eyes over him. Damn he was fine. He was taking me and my kids out to dinner, after I had kicked Bishoff's ass. Damn that was fun. Kaylaa, my granddaughter was in the back seat hollering questions to Taker. Which he was answering patiently. Matt was   telling Taker about the finer points of playing Yu-Gi-Oh.

I was pretty sure Taker didn't have a clue, but he was listening patiently. The noise level in the cab of the truck was up to a roar, but I was pretty much used to it. I flipped on the radio and found the song 'From her Mama' By Juvenile. "Hey Kaylaa, it's our song, I cranked it up and me and Kaylaa sang along, wiggling to the beat. Taker looked at them, amused. They were something else. Matt just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You guys always this loud." Taker said. "Yep, it gets even louder when you throw my daughter in the mix." I said and grinned.

                                                  Taker stopped the truck in front of Charley's   a local restaurant. We all piled out. Kaylaa insisted Taker carry her. Hell girl I thought, I don't blame you. I wish he would carry me. I laughed at my own thoughts. We got a seat and went through the torturous ritual of children trying to order a meal. Matt always acted like he was picking a college to go to or something. Finally he made a decision. I ordered for Kaylaa, Mashed potatoes and corn. That was her two food groups this week. I looked up to see Taker looking at my knee. "Ya got blood on ya Darlin." He said. I laughed. "It aint the first time." He looked at me strangely. "I'm a meat cutter." I said Laughing. "Oh, that's a unusual occupation for a woman." He said. "Not really, there are more women getting into it." I said. The kids once again took over the conversation. I picked up my cell phone and called my daughter. She owed me one, hell a million is more like it, and I was about to call in the favor. "Tara its Mom, I need you to keep Matt tonight and take him to school tomorrow." I said. "Sure." she said.  "How was wrestling?" "Great, I'll talk to you when I bring the kids over." I said. "Okay, Bye."  Taker had caught the conversation. What was she up to, and was it what he thought. I seen Taker looking at me and just grinned at him. "What's wrong handsome, you look like a deer caught in headlights." I said. Taker swallowed hard. "Kids why don't you go play some video games", I handed them some quarters and they went over to the games. "Say where I can see you." I yelled to them. "Okay they said in unison. I leaned over and put my mouth right next to Taker's ear. "I hope I aint intimidating you." I said. Taker about jumped out of his chair. Her warm breath on his ear had certain body parts acting up. She just grinned and licked her lips in anticipation. Boy Taker thought, I'm in for a very interesting night.


End file.
